Amuto love
by amuto4life
Summary: Amu and Ikuto are together, but Tadase keeps ruining everything. Amuto. I suck at summarys


Hey everyone. Author amuto4life here. This is my first story on this account. YAY! Umm this story is about amuto, of course! So UMM most of the characters especially Ikuto will be OOC. Yeah amuto for life. Umm please review on my first amuto story ever. YAY. I am so happy I am finally publishing it took me so long. T.T. Well here it is.

**Paring**: Amuto, RimaxNagihiko, UtauxKukai and maybe a few others.

**Summary:** Amu and Ikuto are dating and Tadase is ruinins everything. Amuto.I suck at summarys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sigh the first day back at school. This is horrible I was not ready for this. Rima and Nagihiko were still having fights, I don't understand why." Amu said to her self why walking to school one morning.

"Hello Hinamori-san." Tadase said to the pink haired girl.

"Oh hi Tadase-kun." Amu said to the blonde.(A/N ugg I hate Tadase. Sorry fan girls, but this boy is a girly freak. I have nightmares about him. Okay that is all.)

"Are you attending the Guardian meeting today Hinamori-san?"

"Umm sorry no I have to go some where Tadase-kun." And by that she meant to see Ikuto. The man who makes her heart beat. The man who makes her happy and filled with joy. The man who asked her out today and the man of her dreams. Now Amu wasn't in love with anyone else, but Ikuto. And she wanted to be with him forever.

"May I ask where?" Tadase said which made her totally zone out about Ikuto.

"No!" Amu screamed. This reason was because, she knew Tadase loved her and she didn't want to hurt him because to her he was a friend, so she didn't want him to see her with Ikuto and not him. "Well I got to be going now!" Amu said to him.

Tadase being the annoying person as he is, he wanted to follow Amu, to see what she was up to. He would be so mad if she was with the thieving cat Ikuto. How he hated him. (A/N Tadase just to let you know nobody should ever hate Ikuto. You are probably just jealous that he and most people don't like you.) He saw Amu on the bench where she and Ikuto had shared an indirect kiss. How it made him angry. Then Tadase saw something, Ikuto came closer to the bench and kissed Amu. Tadase just felt a direct hit in his heart. (A/N Hahaha in your face Tadase. That is what you get when you break up amuto moments.)

**Amu's POV **

His lips on mine, made me feel so great. How I longed for this day. My first kiss with Ikuto and it was here, the place where we had our first indirect kiss with him, the man of my dreams. Thank God nobody knows I am dating Ikuto, everyone would kind of hate me, for dating the enemy, especially Tadase.

"Umm Ikuto, I promised I would help Utau get ready for her concert at 7pm."I said to Ikuto.

"Okay, but I want to come, as your date." He replied back to me.

That made my face turn so red, but I was also happy. Utau, one of my best friend's, concert, on a date with Ikuto, the best guy in the world. This would the one of the best night of my live. And I am so happy Utau finally got over Ikuto and have moved on to Kukai. I never thought of them as a couple, but I think they are a really good one now. Now my life had become perfect, or not perfect, but exactly as I wanted it to be. There was only one thing that can ruin this day for me, and that was Tadase. I was thinking hard when I was sitting on the bench. I realized then Tadase wasn't my friend, nor did I ever love him. That was all just and illusion for me not to fall for Ikuto, the enemy, but how could you not fall for him. Ikuto has everything any person could need.

"Well then, we better go!" I ran and pulled him with me. I was ready for the night of my live.

**2 hours later**

"Amu, it is already 6:30, we better hurry."

"Yeah I know, but I got lost. Don't worry I know my way from here. We just walk straight. See we are here." I pointed to Utau concert location.

"Took you long enough." Ikuto chuckled.

**After the concert**

"That was great wasn't it Ikuto?"

"Yeah I guess if you are a fan of Utau."

"Oh don't act like you don't like her." Yoru said as he popped out of no where.

"Shut up Yoru. Well I have to go Amu. See you later."

"Bye Ikuto!" I waved to him.

"That was sure fun, desu." Suu said.

"Yes it really was. Amu and Ikuto!" Ran started cheering.

"How can Amu get a guy and not me?" Miki said to herself, but loud enough for me to hear.

"What, I am sorry Miki, but don't worry I think Yoru might have a thing for you!" I said as I laughed

"Really!" Miki was so happy after she heard that, I couldn't tell her it was a lie.

**Ikuto's Place**

"Aww how much I love Miki." Yoru thought to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay I finished it. Please review. Thank you for reading. Oh and I know it kind of seems over, but I thought of a cliff hanger to leave it on, but then I wrote this and it won't make sense if I add the cliff hanger right now. Again thank you so much for reading my story. Please keep reading and reviewing. Ohh if you have flames please tell me what I did wrong because I would like to improve. Yay 1,000 words. Party. Sorry I never thought I would be able to write an 1,000 word story. Keep reading. Yay. Well this is amuto4life saying see you next chapter.


End file.
